The present invention relates to a hospital stretcher, and particularly, to a surgical stretcher used for eye surgery.
Hospital stretchers having head rests that support the head of a patient during eye, head, or neck surgery are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,208 issued to Heimbrock et al. describes a stretcher suitable for such surgeries, which patent is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,797 to Failor et al. Many eye surgery procedures approaching a side of the patient while seated in a surgeon""s chair. In addition, it is common for a microscope or other surgical equipment to be located above the patient""s eye during eye surgery. Hence, there is a limited amount of space between a surgeon""s lap and a microscope or other surgical equipment used by the surgeon during eye surgery. Therefore, surgeons would appreciate a surgical stretcher having a minimum amount of structure beneath the patient""s shoulder, neck, and head area thereby permitting comfortable placement of the surgeon""s legs beneath the patient while, at the same time, allowing ergonomic access to the surgical equipment located above the patient. In addition, it would be desirable for any stretcher controls used to adjust the position of the patient to be readily accessible to the surgeon while the surgeon is seated alongside the patient.
According to the present invention, a surgical stretcher includes a head rest configured to support a patient""s head, a head frame configured to support a patient""s shoulders, a back frame configured to support a patient""s back, and a seat frame configured to support a patient""s seat. The head rest is adjustably movable relative to the head frame. The head frame is adjustably movable relative to the back frame. The back frame is adjustably movable relative to the seat frame.
According to one aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the back frame defines a first, generally horizontal, upwardly facing support surface. The head frame angles upwardly to define a second, generally horizontal, upwardly facing support surface that is raised relative to the first, generally horizontal, upwardly facing support surface defined by the back frame to provide room for comfortable placement of the surgeon""s legs beneath the patient.
According to another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the stretcher includes a mattress seat portion supported on the seat frame, a mattress back portion supported on the back frame, a mattress shoulder portion supported on the head frame and a mattress head portion supported on the head rest. The thickness of the mattress shoulder portion is reduced relative to the thickness of the mattress back and seat portions so that upwardly facing top surfaces of the mattress shoulder, back and seat portions are generally coplanar.
According to a further aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the stretcher includes a back support shiftable longitudinally on the back frame. The head frame is carried on the back support for translation therewith, and is adjustably movable relative to the back support.
According to still another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the stretcher includes a drive assembly for shifting the back support longitudinally on the back frame when the back frame is moved in relation to the seat frame. The back support shifts longitudinally away from the seat frame when the back frame is raised, and the back support shifts longitudinally toward the seat frame when the back frame is lowered.
According to a still further aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the mattress back, shoulder and head portions shift longitudinally away from the mattress seat portion when the back frame is raised, and the mattress back, shoulder and head portions shift longitudinally toward the mattress seat portion when the back frame is lowered. According to another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the mattress back portion abuts the mattress seat portion when the back frame is lowered to a generally horizontal position. According to yet another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, the mattress back, shoulder and head portions are all connected to each other.
Additional features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.